


Unexpected Xmas Letter

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: Some fans in withdrawal write a letter to Fei Long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This OS was born because of me listening for too long to Xmas songs... might have damaged my brain XDD

_Viewfinder_ and its characters **© Yamane Ayano**

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Unbeta’ed; crack

 

************

 

 

 **Dear Mighty Dragon** _(voice 1 interrupts)_ “too mythological!”

 **Dear Liu Fei Long** _(voice 2 interrupts)_ “too simple!”

 **Dear Handsome Leader of Baishe** _(voice 3 interrupts)_ “too formal!”

 **Dear Master of our Hearts** _(voice 4 stutters)_ “too… too much?!”

 **Dear Dream Come True** _(voice 5 interrupts)_ “too girly!”

 

 _(writer turns back to face the others)_ “You all just shut up now, it’s my last idea!” _(then turns back to keyboard, and after a last hesitation types)_

 

**Dear long-awaited You,**

 

**If I take my pen today,**

 

 _(voice 1, laughing)_ “My pen! Why not my feather? Hey, has anyone brought an inkwell?”

 _(voice 2, smacking voice 1’s head, serious)_ “Thanks buddy, you’re really helping us here!”

 _(voice 3, whispering)_ “It sure does not make sense, dude, since you are using a computer...”

 _(writer sighing)_ “Ok. I got it now: none of you wants this letter to be written...”

 _(voice 4, close to despair)_ “No no no no noooo! They’re just nervous. (lowering eyes) It’s our first time, you know. To this day, we’ve never really considered using words to express our... feelings.”

 _(writer, patting voice 4’s head, using a bossy tone of voice)_ “I understand. First time is never easy... But you all, now, let me work in peace, ok?”

_(5 heads nod in sync)_

 

**If I dare writing you today, it’s because me and most of my fellow fans, we are missing you way too much, and it seems like forever since the last time we got to see you around. Thus, we were wondering if there was any good reason for your unbearably long absence?**

 

**I mean, we do understand that raising a child is no easy work. It’s time consuming, nerve-wracking and leads to constant pondering of what would be best for his sake. We also do understand that being the leader of Baishe surely leaves you with not a lot of free time. But the last time, we got to see you, you already were this mighty and busy leader and raising ‘little bird’ as if he was yours, so maybe none of these is the issue here.**

 

 _(voice 1, snickering)_ “After such powerful words, he surely is impressed and will rush back to us in the instant!”

 _(voice 2, smacking voice 1’s head, serious)_ “Just behave now, or my fist might feel the urge to _rush_ to your chin... _in the instant!_ ”

 

**So, maybe what you need is some kind of invitation to come back to our world? Or you might want some proof that you are wanted and needed! Well, for an invitation, I hope that a “Please, come back to us, now! ” is clear enough. And about any proof that you are wanted and needed, here is what we have in store for you, if you come back:**

**~ Fan 1 agrees to make sure there is still a hot bath waiting for you at any hour of the day (or night!).**

**~ Fan 2 agrees to brush and/or comb your hair till you’re satisfied any time of the day (or night, of course).**

**~ Fan 3 agrees to iron your shirts (and more) with more skill and dedication than you ever thought possible for this kind of work (be sure that for this job he’s the best man!).**

**~ Fan 4 agrees to yell at you for your own good any time you do not realize that you are hurting yourself.**

**~ Fan 5 agrees to keep you (and your bed for example) warm every night (but might also be during ‘special’ naps…)**

 

**To make it short, dear Fei Long, when will you be back? We are all sleep deprived lately, and for no pleasant reason if you know what I mean... but what’s worse is that we are Fei deprived for too long now, and we refuse to go on like that! If you’re not back – at the latest - for Xmas, then we will have no need for any New Year!**

 

**Your forever fans in withdrawal**

 

 

**PS: if it is not 100% up to you to come back, please forward this letter to:**

**Dear Santa C.**

**In the middle of the snowy scenery close to the reindeers**

**12/25 Loveiswhatkeepsyouwarm**

**~ Too Cold For Your Own Good Kingdom ~**

 

Asami, Takaba, Kirishima, Suoh and Yoh read the letter in silence, then after a quick look at each other, Yoh points out that it has not been decided beforehand, which number would be theirs.

 _(writer, pretending he has not heard this last remark hits the **Send** button, stands up and adds while leaving the room)_ “As long as Fei Long comes back, everything else means nothing.”

 

Akihito shouts happily “4 is a good number. Me like it!”

Kirishima mumbles that ironing is not the best of his skills, but if that’s what it takes to have things back to normal in their universe, then he should just check right away on his favourite iron.

Yoh stands up and in a surprisingly loud voice states “5 has always been my fetish number!”

Suoh chuckles that his wife might not like the idea of him brushing someone else’s long hair, but for this job, he sure has practiced way more than any of the others since their wedding 16 years ago.

Asami presses so hard his cigarette butt in the ashtray that it seems he wants to carve it in it forever. He then looks to the window as he states that he is into showers, so he will have to pass on this one.

 

Yoh, unexpectedly talkative for once, retorts “For someone, who has always wanted to be number 1 in everything, you should not complain and just help like any of us to get things back on tracks. Because, even if it seems you have not asked for it, you are once again #1. And to be number 1, when it comes to Fei, is something one should value.”

 

To please his Akihito, who is looking so intently at him with pleading eyes, Asami eventually agrees aloud to help like everyone here, but his brain is already pondering about what and how long it will take him to convince little Tao to willingly do his part of this unexpected fan job without any of the others noticing.

 

*

*

*

*

*

Characters:

voice 1: Kirishima

voice 2: Suoh

voice 3: Asami

voice 4: Takaba

voice 5: Yoh


End file.
